Confession
by JadeKaliko
Summary: Ishida decides to confess his feelings to Ichigo. Warning, bits of crack at the end! [IchiIshi]


Ishida Uryuu walked down the hallways of his school carrying his handbag over his shoulder. A paused his walked to take a look at his reflection in the hallway window. He inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"Ok today is the day, I can do it. Why? Because I'm a quincy and quincies shouldn't be afraid to do anything. Yes today I'm going to tell Kurosaki that I…"

"Tell me what?"

Ishida nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice of none other than Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Oh uh, Kurosaki! I didn't know you were…"

"What do you want to tell me?" he asked again and Ishida was silent. The quincy fiddled with the strap of his handbag.

"Well?"

"Oh! Er um…nice shoes!" Right then, Ishida dashed down the hall 'Damn it!' he screamed in his mind.

Ichigo looked at his shoes, he didn't understand why Ishida was fond of them since he had worn these shoes for a few years now.

Ishida had a hard time paying attention in class after his incident with Ichigo. He had a chance to tell Ichigo his feelings and he blew it sky high. He decided to tell him at lunch outside.

As soon as lunch came, Ishida only took small bites of his food since the anxiety was building up making him lose his appetite. Thoughts ran through his head. What would Ichigo think or say? Would he feel the same? Would he ever want to speak to him again? All those questions would be answered when he asked Ichigo the ultimate question.

"Kurosaki, can I speak to you…privately?"

"Mm, sure," Ichigo got up and followed the quincy behind a wall "So what do you want?"

"Ah well you see…um we've known each other for quite a while. Not a long time but well, you know. So anyway Kurosaki Ichigo I…"

The words clung at the back of Ishida's throat, like they refused to come out.

"What, you what?" Ichigo demanded.

"Aw hell with it, Kurosaki Ichigo I love you!"

The shinigami just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Look I understand if you're freaked out and if you don't feel the same about me but I can't help it. I have dreams about you, I write about you, heck, I even have a collage of photos of you naked on my wall!"

Ichigo blinked.

"Um, forget that last part. Anyway I just can't stop thinking about you! I love you Kurosaki, I…"

Before Ishida could complete his sentence, Ichigo pulled Ishida towards him and forced his lips against his. The kiss was sensational. Ishida took the opportunity to explore Ichigo's mouth; it was like a long forgotten craving. Eventually the two lips parted. Ishida ran his tongue against his lips, savoring the sweet aftertaste of Ichigo.

"Ishida, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to share you feelings for me,"

"So you, I mean...is this what you want Kurosaki?"

Ichigo laid his head on Ishida's shoulder and purred in his ear "Use my first name, I love it when you do,"

Ishida grinned at the tickling sensation of Ichigo's tongue on his neck "Is this what you want Ichigo?"

"More than anything,"

Ichigo kissed Ishida again but a bit more aggressively this time. Soon the two found themselves on the ground with Ichigo on top. The redhead slipped his warm, rough hand underneath Ishida's shirt to feel the silky soft texture of the pale skin. Soon he began to lift his shirt…

"Hold it!" Ishida said suddenly.

"What's wrong? Don't you want sex?"

"Well, yes but not here! Oh and second of all, why do I have to be the uke why can't I be the seme?"

"C'mon Uryuu, I think that you'd make a great uke!"

"What the hell made you think that?"

"First of all, you're into stitching and you do girls outfits for crying out loud! Oh and you cook homemade meals. Finally you do have somewhat of a feminine look to you. May I go on?"

Ishida shook his head and adjusted his glasses. Then the bell rang.

"Let's go Kurosaki,"

"Alright," Ichigo got up from the ground and ran to class "Now I'm going to come over to your house later ok? I'll give you the best sex you've ever experienced!"

"Alright, if you say so," Ishida said while he blushed like crazy

* * *

Yay I made my very first IchiIshi darbble go me! I've become rather obsessed with this yaoi pairing but SasuNaru is still number one on my list. . I would have written more but I have doubt that I have the ability to write good yaoi smut, oh well. Also, yes I know this is crack but that's what happens when you're deprived of sleep, no?

Kuro-Inu


End file.
